Spectacular Spider-man Season 3
by MackC03
Summary: What if Nick Furry was peters god father, what if he gets SHIELD training with the best of them and comes back to deal with all the problems he has in New York, well here it is a new year, new villains, and a new and improved spider-man. Just a crazy idea I had for a new season of Spectacular Spider-man be aware my first FanFic. pls rate and review but no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own rights for spectacular Spider-man, if I Did I would put it back on the Air**

* * *

Chapter One.

The Past two weeks have been the hardest for Peter ever since he lost uncle Ben. He was guilt ridden since the fact that during his last battle with the Green Goblin (a.k.a Norman Osborn) ended with Gobby falling in his own trap ending the life of Norman Osborn. Norman also being the father of his best friend Harry, who now has pure hatred for the wall crawler. The other thing that made this harder was that Gwen Stacy the girl he loved was with Harry even though they admitted there feelings to one another. But because of his father's death Gwen worried that Harry would go off the deep end and start using Globulin Green again. School was almost over though thankfully, since his break up with Liz it has gotten tense at Mid Town, the only person that didn't pain him to talk to was M.J but she couldn't help with the Spidey problem since she didn't know and he wasn't telling anyone. Peter though is in for many surprises as his life will go through another change for better or worse.

Peter's day was going as normal as ever, stopping two muggings, a robbery in progress, and a cat in a tree (don't ask) he managed to get to school late as usual He landed behind the school gym got into his street clothes and ran quite literally to his first period Biology with Mr. Warren not to get confused with the head of ESU's labs, was a lot nicer and a bit of a dork which suit peter just fine. Three seconds before the late bell Peter jumped into the room just before closed the door. after rolling into the landing he made it to his feet doing a classic baseball "Safe" motion shouting the word. "

Glade to see you could join us." said a little sarcastically

"Yeah ah thanks sir." He replied.

"Alright take your seat", Peter sat at the table to the back too be by himself he scanned the room seeing mix emotions on people's faces, Liz's sadness, Flash's laughter at him, M.J's happy smile, and Gwen's worried look but he ignored them well except M.J's and got to work in his note's. was in the middle of his lecture when there was a knock on the door, told them to enter and as he opened the door a man came in one of African decent, he was tall had a bald head and wore a grey turtle neck and black pants and a black trench coat he even had an eye patch over his left eye. He then spoke "Hello my name is Nick-" he was then cut off by .

"You're Colonel Nick Fury Head of Shield, what can I do for an international hero!"

"I'm here to see a student of yours," he look towards peter's direction "Oh my, you really grew up."

He began walking towards him with a half-smile, peter was thinking "_Oh man, Head of shield he's like a super spy, I'm so dead, he must know who I am_." Nick Fury placed his hand on peter's shoulder and spoke

"Hey kid its good to see you again."

Peter looked at the man "I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong guy."

"Your Peter Parker right, Richard and Mary's boy?"

"How do you know my Parents?" Fury the placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small silver rectangle, there was a latch on it and he replaced it opening it up reveling a picture of two men both smiling with their arms around each other in a brotherly fashion, both putting up peace signs too. the one was obviously Fury, a little younger and both eyes but it was easy to figure out ,but the other man, he was familiar too, he looked like an older peter, then he realized it, it wasn't peter in the picture but his father.

"How did you know my dad?" he asked standing up and looking pretty serious.

Fury laughed "Your dad and I were college room mates and we became the best of friends brothers in fact, I never saw your Dad more happy than the day you were born."

Peter Begin to speak "But how come-."

Fury then interrupted him "Look kid this isn't the best place to do this, I already released you of school come on get your stuff and let's go."

"Wait how did you get me out of school? isn't my guardian the only one who could do that?"

"Kid I'm the head of SHIELD if i couldn't get one teenager out of high school id be a joke, also the fact your my godson helps too." fury smirked.

"Your MY WHAT!" peter shouted but Flash cut in

"wait puny Parker is your godson." Fury couldn't help but laugh a little he turned to the door and waited for Peter as he gathered his things and headed out the door avoiding the looks from everyone in the room. They walked down to the garage to Fury's black sports car and drove all the way to Queens straight to Peter's House. Peter walked in first headed straight to the kitchen and saw Aunt May cleaning when he told her he was home.

"Peter dear why are you back so early?" Fury then entered the room

" Hello May, that is my fault, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh Nicolas its been too long but with your job I guess it's too be expected how have you been?" she asked giving the man a hug.

"Good May, I just want some alone time with Peter to explain everything Man to Man is that OK "

"oh goodness yes." she walked out of the room head for the upstairs to continue cleaning up there. Fury and Peter both sat at the table to begin their long talk.

"Listen Peter." he was then cut off

"No you listen if you are my Godfather and like a brother to my dad why am I just know meeting you were have you been the past 16 years!?" he demanded.

"Strait to the point then, well as you know I'm the head of SHIELD, and as such I have enemy's, a lot of them and as such If they found out I had a godson well they'd use you or your Aunt to get to me. and Frankly kid which life is better, the one were you constantly move around and never see your guardian or the stable home with your Aunt and Uncle your real family."

Peter looked at the ground taking that in "yeah I guess that's true."

"Also before you ask, I wanted to help you and your aunt and Uncle financially but your Uncle wouldn't Have it, he said that he respected the offer but he couldn't accept it, it was too much of a lone for him, your uncle was a good man, but he was also proud, but still he was the best man to raise you Peter and I know you honor his memory everyday when you suit up."

Fury began to Smirk and Peter was panicking, "_Oh man_" he thought "_he definitively knows he's going to tell Aunt May or worse make me turn myself in for study_."

"Don't worry Kid, I'm not going to tell anyone, I came because I know everything with Norman Osborn and that last fight, It was not your fault he died by his own hand and no one else's, and I want to Offer to train you, I want to be there now because you want to Protect innocent people right?" Peter just nodded, "Well then give me until September before your Senior Year, I can give you the best training for your body and that sharp mind of yours, what do you say?"

Peter looked at him having an internal battle, _"I could use the help I mean a year of going it alone and all I've manage to do is let my best friends dad die, but still aunt may._" Then he got an Idea. "All right Nick I'll go, only if you promise to help Aunt May too she needs it and if I'm going to be gone for five months I can't help with the Bills but you can." Peter Stuck his hand out waiting for fury's response He looked straight at peter with his one eye smirked for a second and shook the young teens hand. "You got a deal Spider-Man."

Before he knew it they were telling Aunt May that peter was going to Learn from Fury for a while, being Taught by the best and brightest minds of SHIELD, he would still get full credit as Junior so he could return before the next school year as a Senior, Aunt May didn't even need to think She would do anything for peter's education but only hesitated with Fury's offer for help with the bills, after some convincing she gave in and you could almost see some relief wash from her.

Two days later peter was at SHIELD headquarters in New York and spent the rest of his time there or other Facilities in the country, he learned many new things from different fields of study Genetics and Biology to Chemistry and Engineering from the best minds of Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Hank Pym. And he received physical training from Fury, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. All of whom liked the boy some more than others but still it was Great for peter he was with the greatest hero's of his time and they didn't treat him different from a normal person a feeling he was sure to miss. Before he knew it he was going back home to queens to finish High School before he could really get his feet wet in the SHIELD thing. As he made it back to his home he went to say good-bye to Fury, they gotten pretty close these past five months and well he was the only living father figure he had.

"OK well ill see you Nick thanks for everything you taught me these past few months ill put all to good use."

"Don't worry kid, I know you will, and I got a little something here for you." he handed peter a small cellphone like device "Its a SHIELD Communicator it will only work with your Bio-signature so its unhackable by anyone other than shield, consider yourself a Junior Shield Member, well talk more about being a full timer when your older, alright but for now enjoy your senior year and don't get cocky out there your going to do great things OK Peter."

"yeah Nick ill be care full and thanks again." They shook hands one last times before Fury drove away and Peter went inside to see his Aunt May, that night was perfect Aunt made his favorite food for dinner, that talk about what he did over the summer (well the noncombat training portions) and just got back into the swing of things before peter had to get ready for the first day of senior year.

* * *

Please rate and review also first crack at writing so please be gentle its my first time... Ha ha sexual innuendo


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man or its characters, but the great Stan-Lee does and he made my childhood with His Characters in the 90's. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Peter made it to school early for once, and he sat there on the fountain before the morning bell, while reading his book he noticed some people he knew walk in like Flash and Kong, along with Sally and Liz who he still need to talk to because as a boyfriend he was terrible but he wanted to be at least friends with her. Then after a while he spotted two girls unmistakable to him, the redheaded knock out Mary Jane and the Brilliant blonde Gwen. Both were talking to each other not noticing him at all, that's when he spoke "Hey Gwen, MJ."

They both didn't notice as they replied "Hey Peter." and "Hey Tiger". They both kept walking as peter threw three fingers in the air and began to put them down one at a time mentally counting too. Once at three that's when he heard the earsplitting scream of "PETER!" and before he knew it both girls were wrapped around him in a tight hug nearly crushing his Lungs.

" Glad to see you guys too but you're kind of suffocating me." he wheezed.

" Sorry Tiger its just so good to see you again." MJ replied,

"Yeah Pete its been five months where have you been? I mean you emailed that you would be taking a trip with Your Godfather Nick Fury and now its a new you!"

Peter did notice the Girls eye him up and down He realized last night when talking to Aunt May that he Changed a lot but still he didn't think so His Hair was shorter and was pushed forward, He grew a little taller and more Muscular with all the Work outs with different Shield guys and his clothes were different He had a Blue Hoodie with short sleeves and a white long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse's.

"Really Tiger before you were cute but now some serious eye candy." MJ said in her normal tone that was slightly seductive, and Peter felt the blush on his face growing rapidly.

"Ahh...Thanks MJ but ahh..what have you guys been up too?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Did a little Small time acting and stuff, our Aunts have been hanging out more often but I guess yours just was lonely." She stated giving him a nonchalant way of saying you better spend time with that great lady, which he already planed on doing.

" Well that's great and ah Gwen what you been up to then?" He ask his Oldest Friend. "Oh me well just hanging out and working at ESU how about you how was your-" before she finished she was interrupted but the sound of someone shouting Her Name. They all look towards the sound and saw Harry run over to them. When he approached he looked and Gwen and put his arm around her

"Hey Gwen, MJ and...who's your friend?" He asked.

"Wow Harry its not like its your best friend or something right?" Gwen said to him.

"Who... oh hey Peter how are things? "

"Hey Harry its good seeing you, I'm good man, you?" Peter said standing up extending his hand out to shake but Harry just replied with a simple "Good" and turning his attention to Gwen

"Hey let me walk you too class?"

"Yeah sure Harry, see you guys." she said walking off with Harry. Peter stood there watching his two closest friends walk off with him the third wheel just it was before he left. Then MJ put a hand on his shoulder

"Does it still hurt Tiger?" she asked him since he didn't look as sad when he watched them before he left.

"What do you mean MJ?" he answered with a question.

"The girl you love with your best Friend, that's why you left right to get away from that right?"

"It was a factor in it but not the complete reason, Harry needed her then and still dose now, besides with my past experience with Liz tells me that I make a terrible Boy Friend."

"Oh come on Tiger you weren't that bad." Peter just gave her a sly grin.

"OK you were that bad but still I was routing for you two But after Harry's dad...Harry became more distant and Protective over Gwen like when he see's her with anyone not him he drags her off like right now, but yeah she's still worried about him."

"Gwen's a great person and I didn't see it until it was too late," Peter sighed "Well I've but my feelings for Gwen in the past and I plan on keeping them there."

"Tiger! how can you say that you too are perfect for one another."

"Maybe but that's the second time I failed to act because of my selfishness and both times I lost someone special too me, Look MJ it was great seeing you again I got to go later!" He called out running towards the Door.

MJ stood there staring at him "Oh Tiger why do you always have to be so difficult.

As Peter walked in the hallways he noticed peoples reaction to his change, they didn't even notice that it was Puny Parker walking down the hall. Even his...well there not so much his friends but more like associates in school didn't even recognize him which he liked not to being noticed made everything quiet. Classes were easy because it was the First day but as each teacher told there lecture plan for this year Peter smirked because it wouldn't challenge him with all that he learned at SHIELD he could teach the class. Even still he had to do it Furry wouldn't just let him Graduate earlier saying he needed a little more time as a normal teenager. As he walked out the main gate's he heard the voice's of his former peer's laughing and talking as the walked towards the buses. Not wanting to interrupt there happiness Peter just walked off hoping to find an abandon alley. Then he heard the voice he had be dreading to hear, his Favorite Red head herself M.J. She ran over towards the group and asked them if they seen Peter.

Sally spoke up "Peter, you mean Parker he moved right?"

M.J. responded "No it was just a trip and now he's back."

Listening Peter broke out in a very fast passed walk hoping not to be noticed though of course he used up all his luck for the next week getting to school early.

"Peter wait!" M.J yelled.

"_Crap_" he thought "_Well so much for so much for low profile_." He turned around to face everyone Flash, Sally, Randy, Kenny Kong, Chishawn, Gloria, and Liz.

M.J. ran up to him grabbing his arm."There you are Tiger, come on say Hi to everyone."

After taking a few steps forward he stood in front of the group with them all staring at him. Scratching his head nervously he spoke

" Hey Guys hows it going?"

After a few moments of and awkward silence Flash broke it "Puny Parker is that you?"

"Yeah Flash its me."

"But your not Punny anymore, your...your..."

"Hot!" Sally cut in quickly she covered her mouth looking very embarrassed. Randy Robinson just began to laugh at her embarrassment,

"HAHA well Parker guess I'm going to have to watch out for you man." he joked.

Sally looked up to her "_Man_" "Rand I'm sorry i Didn't mean..."

He cut her off "Its cool, I didn't realize it was him either."

Slowly Liz walked up to him "Ah Hey Petey"

"Hi Liz" he couldn't look at her, he felt terrible for how bad a Boy Friend he was but he know if he looked up at her he'd see a mixture of anger and sadness and he knew he deserved to for how it went between them. He was hoping to try and patch things up between them. It was then that his phone went off. Picking it up with a hello it was the all to familiar voice of the Director of SHIELD.

"Kid we got word of an armed Robbery at the Mid-town Federal bank its time for Spider-man to make his comeback."

"OK Aunt May I'll be right there."

"You still at school?"

"Yeah Aunt May I'm heading home right now."

"Good cover Furry Out."

With Furry off the line he replied "OK see you soon Aunt May." Hanging up the phone hey yelled out to the group as he ran away

"Sorry guys got to run see you latter!"

Soon enough he made his way towards an alley, checking before the coast was clear he lifted his sleeve from his left wrist revealing a high tech watch.

"Time to reveal the new and improved Spider-man." Hitting the buttons on the top and bottom of the ring the face raised up revealing a hidden compartment and millions of nano robots courtesy of SHIELD and Reed Richards covered Peter's body, the specially designed nanobots had a unique feature that Peter could still wear his clothes since the bots could breakdown the molecules and atoms of his clothing and store them inside while they also released the atoms for his suit, simple put it would be the essayist change of clothes ever. Taking only 10 seconds to change in to his new suit, his mask was a solid red with the same yellow eyes while around his face was black his chest was blue with a large red spider in the front and back his arms were also dark blue with the second front leg of the spider reaching down his arm to his wrist connected to a smaller spider there were his web fluid was stored at for his new specialty shooters giving him three times as much fluid than his previous costume, his legs were dark blue in the outside while the inside was red (Spider-man unlimited suit minus web cape).

* * *

Get ready folks there is a new Spidey Lose, next Chapter we get too see him in action, Please rate and review your assistance will only make this a better experience, also i'll gladly take advice for story idea's people want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd Like to thank everybody for the reviews and there thoughts, you've only given me more Idea's for this FanFic. As I'm ashamed to say but I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man or its characters, well enough of me babble...wait this is all my babble...Oh well to the good stuff

* * *

Chapter 3

Mid-Town Federal Bank, Located a few Blocks from Mid-town High, inside the small building the people inside were lying on the ground there hands covering their heads in fear, these people were very afraid as the only one's standing were three armed men trying to make a quick buck, and a very scared and nervous Teller who just wanted to go home. Each man was dressed in grey pants, black shirt and a black ski mask, one was telling the bank teller to place everything inside of the draws into the bags he had while another watched the people and the last watched the door.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be here any longer than we have too!" the one by the door yelled to his partners.

"Whats a matter rookie you afraid of the big bad bug." joked the center man.

"Can it you clowns. The Spider hasn't been seen in months Rumor has it he and the goblin off'ed each other." the one at the teller desk shouted to his team, he turned his attention to the women at the teller desk, "And you hurry the Hell up or somebody will have to explain to your kids why mommy wont be coming home!"

Unlucky for those guys a certain wall crawler was making his way from the roof of the building and managed to make his way down to the ground floor where all the commotion was. And the unlucky Moron at the Counter had to make him made with a few words, "well time to show'em that the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man is back, but first thanks to some shield tech its time to make a dramatic entrance."  
Spidey pressed a motion button on his left wrist where his watch would be and a holographic display popped up. He began to hack to Bank's sound speakers to get everybody in the bank ready for his return too the crime fighting scene. "Get ready for this guys." He thought evilly.

_Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs_  
_Swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads_

"What the Hell!" The Middle man shouted over the sound of the music being played.

_Villains on the rise, and the city's victimised_  
_Looking up with no surprise; arriving in the speed of time._

"Who's doing this...This is a sick joke Man." the Door guard sound nervously looking around.

_Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!_  
_Spectacular!_

"Calm down you two! Its nothing just a sick joke trying to get us to run out of here. The Spider is dead he ain't coming back no matter what!" the lead guy Shouted to his team.

_Crawling through the night; facing evil with his might_  
_He's a hero in our eyes; see the headlines every time_

The Lead at the counter then turned his attention back to the teller intent on telling her too hurry up. But what he got was what he had feared, him and every crook in New York. The Spider-Man right in front of him where the women once stood dressed in a new suit but he knew, he faced the Spider before and he felt the same now as he did back then.

"Yeah, I wasn't even expecting me here too now and I Thought of this plan." Spider-Man Spoke to the Man with a Laser rifle pointed at his face. "And I'll take this." He said as he ripped said rifle from his hands "On second thought your the crook not me so here, You keep it!" He yelled as he bashed the robber in the head with the rifle knocking him out cold

_Making villains fall, webbing rivals to a halt_  
_Racing up and down the walls, bringing justice to us all ._

"I'm going to squash you bug once and for all!" The middle man shouted as he began to fire his weapon at Spidey, who used his Spider sense and experience to dodge the shots, jumping up to land on the wall behind him and bouncing off over top of the gunman, landing behind him, he jumped up once again to bring a swift kick to the temple of the Crook. The gunman Had no chance as he lost consciousness before he even hit the floor.

_Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Man!_  
_Spectacular!_

Spider-Man than looked over too the Last would be bank robber, he saw him shaking, expecting the worst Spidey could dish out, but he had something else in mind. Before he got a shoot off he shot a web line out of his right wrist at his gun and yanked it to the ground in front of him.

"You know I personally hate gun's that are used for purposes such as this." He said as he snapped the rifle in half with his foot. "Know strike a pose!" He shouted as he began shooting impact webbing at the robbers limbs sticking him to the wall. Spider-Man walked over to the guy calm a collective as if nothing happened. Standing face to face to him he spoke "Listen up there..."

"JJeffff." the robber said nervously.

"Jeff, I want you too do something for me alright." Jeff simple just nodded. "Good, now I want you too tell everyone you know that Spider-Man is back better than he once was OK?" Again he just nodded. "Glad we could have this chat Jeff, but since you seem too be tied up right now so I'm going to let you get back to that." He then quickly webbed up the other crooks and checked on the hostages before swinging out of the bank. Leaving behind an all too very familiar card for the cops.

Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Man!

A few hours latter on the roof of a tall Gothic cathedral, sat a familiar Blue and red figure looking down too his city. "Man the city is just like before I put on the costume, I guess leaving for a couple of months after...that last fight people really thought I was dead, well this feels good, and with that SHIELD training thanks to Nick Furry a lot of it seems more...tame, but hey should I really complain." Peter's monologue was cut short by an all too familiar ring tone.

"Hey Aunt May."

"Peter." His aunt Spoke, "Its almost curfew, I know you have been gone a while but still curfew is at 10:30."

"I know aunt may I was just getting a head start on some work and everyone was as shocked as you when they saw me. Guess they wanted to catch up."

"Alright dear but still start making your way home."

"No prob Aunt May, I was on my way back I'll see you in ten OK."

"OK dear be safe."

"I will Aunt May love you."

"Alright Peter, you too."

He hung up the Phone and grabbed his back pack where he left it, "Thanks for watching my stuff Bruce I'd hate it if someone robbed me, see you around Bruce!" he yelled as he began web swinging back towards queens.

The next day was normal for Peter, he got up and got ready for school, enjoyed a delicious breakfast from Aunt May, and had a nice conversation about Her second Cook book which has turned out with a lot of success. He barely made it on time since apparently news doesn't travel as fast as it once did and some crooks thought they could take advantage of his "sabbatical" or death as they once thought. who was the senior year Science teacher this year made another snide remark about his almost tardiness. But it wasn't until Lunch did things get "explosive". Flash just rushed out to the outside cafeteria with a copy of the Daily Bugle in his hands.

"Hey everyone Check it out, He's Back, Spider-Man is back !" He shouted waving the cover of the Bugle which read "HE'S BACK: THE MASKED TERROR SPIDER-MAN!"

All of Flash's usual crew swarmed up to see what their "Fearless" Leader was shouting about, and after hearing the words Spider-Man they knew it was going too be a long day for them.

"This is so cool, I mean I thought he was gone for good, but he's back!" apparently this was one of those times Flash was speechless, an instance only reported when Chishawn turned him down a few months back. " It sucks cause they say he's in a new costume but the photo is crap."

"Well its probably since Petey Didn't take it." Liz said to her Ex.

"Right Parker where is he, maybe he knows whats up." Flash said looking for his former target of pranks. After some time of looking around they spotted him eating a packed lunch reading a book by a tree out-of-the-way of everyone.

"Hey Parker!" Flash shouted at him.

Peter sighed to himself, "Yes Flash?"

"Hey you take pictures of Spider-Man right? Whats up, is it really him out there in a new suit?"

Peter simple shrugged, "Couldn't help you Flash I'm not taking Pictures for the Bugle or another paper for that matter anymore."

"What but you have too, no one else gets great shots of him!"

"Sorry "Eugene" but I'm not know do you mind I'd like to finish my lunch please." Peter said hoping Flash would just leave him alone, with Nick helping Aunt May, he told peter to stop taking Photo's since that past Venom disaster his secret was almost reviled to the public and that be a bad day.

"PARKER! you never say my real name got that!" Flash shouted turning a very funny shade of red.

"Sure, Sure what ever you say Flash."

Harry Osborn was fuming in his seat next to Gwen, he crushed his milk carton on the words of "Spider-Man is back!" He couldn't help wondering how people cheered for that murderous vigilante, he sat there barely hearing what Gwen was saying when he saw Flash talking to Peter in the corner and instantly walked over since he knew what the conversation was going too be about and had his own questions for his "Best Friend".

"I don't know why you idolize the killer Flash look what he did too me!" Harry yelled at the quarterback who still was a very dark shade of red.

"Look Osborn if you keep saying that Spidey is a murderer again me and you are going to have problems." Flash retorted to the Os-corp heir

"He killed my father!"

"Your Dad was a nut job that tried to kill people!"

That was the wrong thing to say to Harry since he rushed at Flash but he was stopped seconds before collision by a strong set of arms.

"Harry!" Peter yelled "Calm down before you do something you might regret." He said trying to calm him down.

"Let go of me Peter! Nobody talks about my father like that." Harry yelled while he struggled to get free, but it seems with Peter's new look he got quite strong.

"You better listen to him Osborn." Flash spoke to him, "I don't think these people want to see me mop the floor with you." Looking around it's quite easy to see the crowd forming all around them, with most of there Friends in the front.

Peter then tossed Harry to the side "Calm down Harry this isn't smart and you know that, I get how you feel-."

Harry cut him off before he could finish "My Dad's dead Peter how can you tell me how I feel!..."

**SMACK!**

There was a collective gasp at what they saw, never, never had they seen Punny Peter Parker, class nerd boy punch some one right in the jaw before, especially not Harry Osborn his best friend.

"Trust me Harry don't get up, just listen, I am the only person who can understand how you feel right now! In case you forgot this but My Parents died when i was three! I wouldn't know what they look like if I didn't have Pictures of them, I don't even hove memories of them just what my Aunt and Uncle told me, the same Uncle who was like a father to me was Shot and murdered a little over a year ago! So never say I don't know what your going through because I do, I've lost two fathers and one was Murdered!" Peter shouted at the boy who just looked at him while rubbing his jaw. Gwen rushed over and helped Harry up which Peter turned and began to walk away from and if anyone was looking they'd have seen an evil smirk coming form Harry.

Peter walked away from it all, he was just angry, angry at Harry and himself, He lost control with only a sentence, but how could Harry just say that too him! But what really killed Peter was that Harry blamed Peter's other half, Spider-Man, nothing will change Harry's mind on it either, especially since he watched the whole thing and still saw what he wanted to see. But Peter's thoughts were cut quickly when he felt to touch of someone on his left shoulder.

"Hey Tiger, you OK?" Mary Jane asked Peter who just noticed her standing in front of him.

"Yeah M.J. why wouldn't I be?" He asked hoping not to talk about it.

"Tiger are you kidding me! I saw what just happened just now, Harry bringing up all those feeling you have inside, and you well just decked him, so talk Tiger.

"Look I'm fine, seriously M.J. I'm OK, I just need too cool off is all."

Mary Jane just sighed, "Tiger someday you're going too have to let someone in, I mean I didn't even know about you losing your parents so early, and I'm guessing more than half of them didn't either. And your Uncle wasn't that long ago so please talk too some one, me, Liz, Gwen, , Heck Flash for all I care about, just let someone in." Too emphasize her point she placed a Hand on his heart.

"Thanks Mary Jane for being here" he grabbed her hand and set it to her side "But I have to get to class, I'll catch you later." he said before running off yet again to avoid the awkward talks nobody wants to have.

Mary Jane just sighed once more, "Peter Parker you are without a dought the most stubborn guy I know, you're going to have to let somebody through that armor on your heart."

* * *

And that folks is the end of chapter 3, please give your reviews and I do take criticism well but please no flames and if you got any ideas that you want to see through em at me and ill see what i can do.


End file.
